Sasuke's Gone
by sereplexity
Summary: sasuke's hatred has finally been resolved...but is it time to leave the hidden leaf? see what unfolds with the dark ninja's decision...(tried my best to stick with the personalities from the manga, little or no romance, and completely fictional )


"Perhaps it would be better to go back home, Sakura."

Kakashi stood outside the door of the patient's room. For five days Sakura waited in the hospital, but still Sasuke showed no sign of waking up from his deep coma. The daffodil that she had bought for him a day ago has already wilted.

_I knew I should have gone with him. Then maybe he could have defeated Itachi without all these wounds..._Sakura stuffed her face on her hand, making gentle sobs. Kakashi silently leaned on the door, making no move to stop Sakura or to comfort her.

_Sasuke, why?_

Naruto kicked a rock on the side of the road. _That damn Sasuke, always getting himself into trouble like this. And looking cool in the process. _He walked pass the ramen shop, as the sweet scent filled his nose. Even though he hadn't had lunch yet, somehow his stomach didn't feel hungry. For the first time.

_I don't care about him I don't care about him I don't care about him! _Naruto grumpily walked towards the hospital.

Both Kakashi and Sakura walked out of Sasuke's room. Sakura's eyes were still a little red from crying. Naruto walked in, trying not to be anxious.

"How's Sasuke? I'm sure the stupid guy won't survive..." Naruto leaned his head down, as though not caring.

"He might not." Naruto looked up, with obvious shock in his face.

"HE WILL! HE WILL HE WILL!" Naruto yelled out. The nurses quickly glared at Naruto, telling him to be quiet. Naruto ignored them.

"HE'S THE STRONGEST PERSON I KNOW! HE'LL MAKE IT THROUGH, EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT HIM UP MYSELF!" Naruto breathed heavily after his message. Both Kakashi and Sakura were silent. Sakura quickly ran past Naruto and out the door. The door slammed shut, it's sound seemed like it was echoing.

Kakashi, too, walked off, leaving behind Naruto in the shadows.

two days later...

"Kakashi!" Sakura ran with all her speed to find her sensei. Somehow he had dissappeared, even though she swore she could have saw him a second ago. "Kakashi Sensei!"

"You called?" Kakashi showed up behind Sakura, with his book in his hand.

"Sasuke...he's not in his hospital room!" Kakashi looked with surprise at Sakura.

_He could have gone off on his own...but due to his injuries he couldn't have walked out when just getting out of a coma. Sakura had not been checking on him for two days since I was sure he wouldn't wake up on at least a week or so._ Kakashi sighed and stratched his head. _Damn._

"We'll just have to look for him then. Call Naruto and everyone that you can find. No, just Naruto. We don't want anything getting out too quickly. Perhaps he's around here somewhere. There's no need for attention when it is not called for."

Sakura quickly ran off, obeying her sensei's orders.

_Sasuke, where have you gone? And more importantly, why?_

The evening of the same day...

Naruto sat on the park bench, his face covered with sweat. For a whole day he searched for Sasuke in the village, but he was nowhere in sight. Kakashi, too, had been looking out of the village as a mission from Tsunade.

"So, he's not here." Kakashi, who had seemly just returned, sat next to Naruto.

"No, he's gotta be somewhere. I'm sure of it! he wouldn't just leave...because he's not that type of person." Kakashi was quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure, naruto? He might have planned to leave the village for a long time. I think that Sasuke's revenge on Itachi wasn't enough. But...he can take care of himself." Naruto turned to Kakashi in rage.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM, HUH?!" Naruto readied himself as though to attack Kakashi, but Sakura quickly ran up and intervened.

"No, you can't Naruto. He's only trying to help." Naruto stared down, defeated.

"He's gone. But at least he's not dead." Naruto shook of Sakura's words.

"No! I'm going to go find him!" Naruto started to run off, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"That's not necessary." Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi turned to the face that had spoken these words. Sakura and Kakashi stared with blunt surprise.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled with happiness.

"But I'm not here to stay." Sasuke's eyes were empty, his hand untying his head protector. Slowly, the metal protector that represented his birthplace fell from his forehead and onto the ground with a dull clink.


End file.
